


Cancelled Meetings and Stood Up Dates

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting gets cancelled, Bail's lunch turns rather interesting when a man suddenly sits down, not realizing that Bail isn't who he's supposed to be meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled Meetings and Stood Up Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love this ship and wanted to write something cute and fluffy so here it is. Enjoy :)

Bail Organa silently cursed as he reread the text, wishing again that he was imagining it all. He'd reworked his entire schedule simply to have this meeting with Governor Palpatine and now the man couldn't even make it. Bail officially had two hours of nothing and a restaurant reservation that was now going to go to waste. The fact that Palpatine wasn't even giving him a proper reason, and that the text wasn't even from him or his secretary but his secretary's intern, made Bail's respect for the man drop again. And the person hadn't even tried to make it seem like it was all due to powers out of their control like there was an emergency or something. 

It just said: _Will have to reschedule._  

Not even a 'sorry' either. It made Bail grit his teeth as he closed his eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to decide what to do. Most of the work that he had changed could be moved forward again so maybe if he left now then-- 

He stopped in his line of thought as a man sat down in front of him. Bail had just barely registered the man's presence when he'd walked into the restaurant yet now he was fully focused on him. The man seemed tired and rather annoyed (so basically how Bail was feeling). Before Bail could do anything, the man talked first. 

"I'm Obi-Wan, you're the guy, I've said hi, and now I can be on my way. Lovely date, tell Anakin I said hi." 

Right away, the man started to stand up again but Bail quickly held up his hand to stop him. For a split second, he thought about asking what the hell the guy was talking about but this was just so odd, Bail couldn't help but want to play along. With the realization that he actually did have time to kill, Bail quickly replied, "Will you at least let me introduce myself first?" 

The man, Obi-Wan, let out another sigh and slid back into his seat. "Fine. But only because you don't look like some cretin." 

Bail was fairly pleased that he'd decided on formal casual for the meeting instead of a suit now. If he'd looked like a man on business, he doubted this odd fellow would have mistaken him for whoever he thought he was meeting. 

"I'm Bail," he said, sticking out a hand. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that but nevertheless seemed pleased, if a little amused, at the introduction. He took the offered hand and they shook. 

"Perhaps I was a bit rude coming in here," Obi-Wan admitted. "It's just that when Anakin set me up with a blind date, I honestly didn't expect much." 

Bail chuckled at that. The words gave him an idea as to what this Anakin was like (the name also seemed oddly familiar but he batted that idea away; the idea that he and this stranger both knew the same person would have been insane). But, now knowing why Obi-Wan had likely sat down, Bail probably should have told him he wasn't the blind date. Nevertheless, the man was intriguing and not half bad looking either, sort of a hipster/professor vibe coming off of him. 

In answer to Obi-Wan's comment, Bail replied, "Well, don't expect to much. I haven't been on a date in three years." 

He noted how Obi-Wan's eyes traveled over him and then seemed to widen in surprise. "Really?" 

"I haven't exactly had the time." 

"Busy job?" asked Obi-Wan. 

"Yes. I'm a senator." 

Obi-Wan made a face. 

Bail couldn't help but give a sardonic grin. "You don't like politicians?" 

"Does anyone?" 

"Harsh." 

"What? Politicians are all the same." 

"Hmm, really? I suppose all professors are the same too then?" 

"How'd you know I was a professor?" 

"How could I not? It practically bleeds off you from your glasses to the sweater," Bail responded with a light laugh. 

"You know what? I take it back. Anakin is still awful at picking dates." 

"Hmm, I could say the same to you." 

Despite their words to each other though, they suddenly broke into grins and Obi-Wan laughed in return. 

"I suppose you do have a point. I doubt all politicians are as sarcastic as you." 

Bail smiled. "I do try. So professor, what do you teach? History?" 

"I feel like I should say no simply so I can say you were wrong." 

"Hey, reading people is part of being a politician. So, history then, you do know that history is just past politics, correct?" 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Among other things..." 

"Yes, among other things of course." 

"Besides, everyone is dead in history. A dead politician is easier to deal with than a breathing one." 

"Oh, but it must be terribly hard to get information from your dead politicians." 

"And yet, they're still more honest than the living ones," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. 

"Touche," said Bail. He couldn't help but grin in return. He could already tell that this Obi-Wan was an interesting character full of intelligence, wit, and a very dry sense of humor, all things which Bail appreciated greatly. "What is your specialty then? You have a foreign accent so I doubt American history." 

"Well I teach world history," Obi-Wan replied, "but my master's is in the study of the Hundred Years' War." 

"That specific, hmm?" 

"There are people who specialize in even narrower fields." 

"I suppose that makes sense. There's a lot of history out there and it only increases with the passing day." 

"Exactly!" Obi-Wan cried, seeiming to appreciate Bail's words immensely. "But what about you? Do politican's specialize in something?" 

"Well, they often focus on an issue or group of similar issues but depending on the politician that can change as easily as within a campaign season and the people's opinion." 

"Do you change so easily _Senator_?" 

"I'm a bit more stubborn than that." 

Obi-Wan gave a small nod. "Good answer," he said just as the waiter finally came by again. 

Bail had ordered a drink when waiting for Palpatine but it gave Obi-Wan a chance to order his and for both to order their food. Now was the time to back out and admit that he wasn't his date but they had talked for a good five minutes and no one else had come in looking for their date. Besides, even if that person were to come in now, Bail wasn't sure he'd want to give up Obi-Wan. This was to enjoyable. 

Once the waiter was gone, Obi-Wan said, "But three years of not dating? Certainly there must have been a scandal within that time frame." 

"Let's make a bet then," Bail replied. "Did I sleep with my secretary or campaign runner?" 

Looking him over like he was giving the question honest thought, Obi-Wan replied, "Both." 

"Try neither." 

Obi-Wan looked Bail directly in his eyes. Bail couldn't help but notice how blue they were, like an ocean of intelligence where instead of fish, thoughts and passing phrases floated by instead. He startled himself in realizing that he could probably continue staring into Obi-Wan's eyes longer than was appropriate. Thankfully, Obi-Wan broke that though as he seemed to find what he was looking for and gave a slight nod. 

"Alright, I believe you. But I can't believe that you haven't dated in three years because of work." 

"Couldn't it just be that?" 

"You may be the politician but reading people can be just as helpful to a professor. I know there's something more." 

Bail gave an impressed nod. "Well, in that case you'd be right. My wife and I separated three years ago." 

The playful look on Obi-Wan's face quickly dropped. "Oh I'm--" 

"Don't even think about saying the word," warned Bail, keeping his face and voice light. "I've heard it enough and really, it's fine. We've managed to stay good friends after the initial occurrence. It just wasn't meant to be." 

Obi-Wan gave a small nod. "But if it wasn't a particularly messy one, what took you so long to start dating again?" 

Technically, Bail wasn't dating though just sitting and talking with Obi-Wan made him wish in just the slightest that he had been Obi-Wan's blind date. Still, he decided to answer honestly. "As simple of a separation as it was, it still wasn't easy. Besides, Breha was my high school sweetheart and though there were plenty of aspects that didn't work out, there was still a great many reasons as to why we got married in the first place. I honestly didn't think I could find someone that I could feel that comfortable with again." 

"And now?" 

Once again, Bail went with the honest truth. "Decided to take a leap of faith." 

"Hmm, do you take those leaps often?" 

"Rarely." 

"Then I'll count myself as one of the lucky ones," Obi-Wan replied with a grin. 

Bail returned it with his own smile and they continued to talk up until the food came. However, ten minutes into eating, a total of about twenty since Obi-Wan had sat down at his table, the truth came out in a rather unexpected way. 

Obi-Wan's phone buzzed once...then again...and again...and again...and finally with a tired sigh, Obi-Wan looked to see who had been texting him. When his head rose back up to meet Bail's eyes, there was a somewhat guarded, wary look about them. 

Right off Bail flinched slightly, knowing right away that somehow Obi-Wan had found him out. 

"I suppose I should say it first," Bail replied. "I'm afraid I'm not your date." 

Obi-Wan just blinked, staying silent for a few moments before he said, "I'm not sure rather to hang my head in embarrassment or run." 

"Well before you do either, perhaps you would do me the honor of listening to my reasoning. It's probably a pisspoor excuse but I would still appreciate it if you at least sit long enough to hear me out." 

"Any earlier in the conversation and I'd say no but..." Obi-Wan turned silent, giving Bail an interesting look before nodding for him to go on. 

"I was actually here meeting a colleague, a governor, but he cancelled on me," Bail sighed. "A great deal of planning went into the meeting, all wasted. I was rather peeved about it and trying to think up how I could save this day when you...well you just sat down and the situation was so intriguing, and it really has been a while since I've been in good company that...well I just went with it." 

Obi-Wan looked him over and then snorted. "If you had wanted good company, then you probably shouldn't have become a politician." 

"Probably," admitted Bail. 

For a moment, silence passed between them. Bail tried to think up of a proper apology but before he could, Obi-Wan broke the silence. 

"Well, the date that was supposed to be here that Anakin, and apparently Padme too, picked stood me up so truthfully, you probably saved me from standing around like an idiot for twenty minutes." 

Bail frowned, not at the words but the two names that were included in the sentence. "Wait...you don't mean Padme Amidala do you..." 

"Yes..." Obi-Wan said slowly. "She's Anakin's new girlfriend." 

"Wait, is his last name Skywalker?" Bail distinctly remembered Padme was dating some guy that had a last name like that. 

"Yes," repeated Obi-Wan. "Alright, either this is the craziest coincidence ever or you're a stalker. I'm betting on the latter." 

Bail couldn't help but laugh. "I assure you I am not a stalker. Padme Amidala has been a good friend of mine for many years now." 

"I can't believe this," Obi-Wan said as he shook his head. He took out his phone and started texting. "Hold on just...let me see...alright. Hold still. I'm taking a picture." 

The photo captured Bail in mid-laughter and Obi-Wan gave a slight smirk when examining it. "I think I may just save this anyways. But now to send it...alright, yep. You're not a stalker. You do know Padme. Though I suppose that makes sense seeing as you're both senators." 

Bail laughed again. "I thought the name Anakin was familiar but this...I wouldn't believe this. Wait, what's your last name?" 

"Kenobi." 

"Yes, Padme has talked about you! This is insane." 

Obi-Wan laughed in return. "It really is though you should be happy about it. This is insane enough for me to forgive you." 

"So you won't leave?" 

"Pay for my lunch first." 

"Gladly." 

"You know, I almost wish you had been my date." 

"I still could be-or did that just sound really weird?" 

"Surprisingly not at all," replied Obi-Wan. 

After that, they eased back into their discussion. They talked about Anakin and Padme and how they knew their respective long time friend at first, then went to asking more questions about each other, before simply slipping into sarcastically teasing each other like they had before. After they finished eating, they continued talking for even longer and though Obi-Wan went back on his request and tried to pay for his own  lunch, Bail wouldn't have any of that and payed for both of them. 

Walking out of the restaurant, Bail asked, "Did you drive or...?" 

"Taxi." 

"Do you need a ride because--" 

"How about one step at a time huh?" chuckled Obi-Wan. 

Bail started to laugh in return but abruptly stopped. Slowly, he asked, "Are you implying that--" 

"What are you doing next week? Specifically Saturday," Obi-Wan said. 

"Whatever it was I'm sure I can reschedule it." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "Sounds good. Give me your phone number and I'll call you." 

As Bail did just that, he couldn't tell what was more shocking: the fact that Obi-Wan was actually offering him another date or that Bail was actually going along with it. Nevertheless, it did leave a grin on his face and he flagged down a taxi for Obi-Wan. That right there should have been it but instead of immediately getting in the cab, Obi-Wan turned to face him once more. 

"So, do you usually kiss on the first date?" 

"What--" 

Before Bail could say anymore, Obi-Wan put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was gentle and sweet and over way to quickly. Pulling back, Obi-Wan gave Bail a smirk again and said, "I'll see you Saturday." 

Obi-Wan got in the taxi and Bail was suddenly left alone on the sidewalk. As stunned as he was, Bail had to say that he was incredibly happy that Palpatine had cancelled their meeting. 


End file.
